Missing
by kasandra16
Summary: A fluffy little fic with Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha is missing. will Kagome find him in time?


I dont own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

This is my first fanfic so go gently on me, o.k.? Enjoy the story, and I'll love to recive review. .

_Missing_

Inuyasha was running through the forest at full speed. Well, as much speed as his injury allowed him. That stupid woman. Who the hell does she think she is?

"keh."

Inuyasha's arm was hurting badly now. The poison was slowing the healing process and the blood was still running through the open wound. He had a bad mood as it is because Kagura managed to escape again (not without wounding him, of course) but when that stupid wolf appeared, Inuyasha became completely pissed. And then, that damned girl… How could she pick that stinking wolf's side and not his! He saved her life! Well, he had no intention of staying around to see her flirt with that fleabag.

The sun was beginning to set and Inuyash decided to take a brake. He tried to ignore the fact that not only his arm wasn't getting any better; in fact, it was getting a lot worse. As the sun was inches from being completely gone an important fact came to his attention.

"Dammit."

It was the beginning of the month. The night sky will be moonless tonight.

Kagome was angry. And worried. Definitely more angry than worried. That what she kept telling herself, anyway. Why did he keep doing that? It's not like there was something actually going on between her and Koga. Its not like she told Koga to call her _his woman_. She hated that stupid name herself. Its not like she kissed Koga. Bitter memories of Inuyasha with Kikyo in his arms were threatening to flash before her eyes but she suppressed them. That wasn't the time to mope. Or cry. She just had to focus on being angry with Inuyasha for yelling at her and insulting her. And storming off to god knows where.

She sighed and commanded herself to relax. He'll be back. She leaned her back against the tree, took a glance at the star full sky and closed her eyes in attempt to calm her soul for a few minutes.

Five seconds later she jolted up from her seat. Now, she was worried. Very worried. She rushed towards koga. Thank god he didn't leave yet.

"You have to help me find Inuyasha!"

Koga looked at her with surprise.

"Why? He'll be fine."

Kagome was now close to panic. Didn't anyone else notice!

"He wont be fine! It's the beginning of the month! He's a human! And injured! What if a demon finds him? What if…"

Now she was hysterical. With every word leaving her mouth her mind came up with an even worst image of Inuyasha. Alone. Hurt. Suffering. She had to find him.

Inuyasha was lying under a tree. He knew his arm was getting really bad. He was also cold. But in another way, he felt his body was very hot. But worst of all, he was alone. In the past he was always alone. And it didn't bother him one bit. But now, since _she_ came, he learned how good it was _not to be_ alone. To be with _her_. She didn't care that he wasn't human. She didn't even care he was a filthy little hanyou. She said she's his friend. And that she wants to stay with him. It meant to him more that he ever told her. More than he ever showed her. More than he'll ever be able to show. Where is she?

She'll come. She'll find me. And then she'll say that she was worried and that there's nothing going on between her and that wolf jerk, like always. She'll come. She has to. Right?

The doubt was getting to him. His confidence was shaken.

She cares. She has to care. Wasn't she worried that he hadn't come back yet? Didn't she care he was missing? Wasn't he important? Was he insignificant to her?

The blood lost was making Inuyasha pretty weak… He knew he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long.

"Please come Kagome. Please."

Kagome was riding on Koga's back while the demon tried to locate Inuyasha's scent. After a few intense minutes he stopped.

"He's just beyond those trees."

Kagome jumped off his back and started running towards the direction he pointing.

"Thanks. You can go now. I'll be fine."

She yelled while running and then returned all of her attention to the one person she cared about right now. She noticed him lying stiffly on the ground, a few feet away.

"Inuyasha!"

He felt two arms embrace him and then holding him tightly.

"Inuyasha. Please wake up..."

That voice. He knew that voice. Please don't let this be a dream he thought to himself.

"K…Kagome?"

He heard sobs and felt something wet drip on his face. His whole body felt stiff. Why was it so damn hard to open his eyes or move!

"D…Don't cry. I hate it when girls cry."

She tried to laugh but it didn't come out right. He noticed that and with great effort lifted his hand and wiped away a tear that was resting on her cheek.

Her embrace grew even tighter.

"I thought…I thought you were...Oh god."

The tears finally overcame her completely and were now running down her cheeks freely.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slightly but he kept his gaze low. Avoiding her.

"I thought you forgot me. I thought you didn't care anymore."

He couldn't conceal the pain in his voice. The sadness. He was vulnerable now and she knew it. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. It was her fault. His pain. His suffer.

Her cry turned into a quiet sod.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha kept silent.

"I would never hurt you on purpose. I...I...love you..."

Inuyasha's gaze shot up. What did she just say?

"Kagome..."

Suddenly being very aware of what she said and what position she was in Kagome was about to pull away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and in a quick movement pulled her towards him, causing their lips to crash together.

I love you too. Kagome.


End file.
